


For I loved you so

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hyde Park, M/M, Winter, Winter Wonderland, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved Louis so much that he gave him the world... or rather he gave him a day at Hyde Park Winter Wonderland.</p><p>or the AU where Harry is in love with Louis but Louis only sees Harry as his best mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I loved you so

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 and this is late.  
> I'm sorry.  
> The prompt is Hyde Park Winter Wonderland. Never been there before.

Louis couldn’t believe it. After months and months of him telling Harry that he wanted to go there and being turned down one way or another, Louis couldn’t help but accept that they wouldn’t be going there this year.

But he still couldn’t believe that they were really here. He couldn’t believe Harry hadn’t told him.

Speaking of Harry...

“How could you hide this from me?” Harry was laughing at him, more like cackling, and he was starting to get irritated.

“Well it is a surprise... I couldn’t exactly tell you where we’re going. If I did you wouldn’t be surprised.” Harry wasn’t laughing anymore but he was giving out a few chuckles here and there.

Louis pouted.

What Harry said was true but nevertheless...

“Alright I get your point but at least you could have hinted that we were going somewhere near here so I would at least be excited on the way.”

And what Louis said was true. He wasn’t the least bit happy going on vacation somewhere no one knows and he had been complaining the whole time.

But all of it didn’t matter and all of it didn’t bother Harry because he loved the boy in the passenger seat and his reaction when he saw the bright lights and the signs was more than enough to show him why he loved this boy so much.

“Mate, you there?” Whoops, looks like Harry got lost in his head.

“Why didn’t you go in yet? I could have just followed you inside.” Louis shook his head, laughing quietly.

“I couldn’t exactly leave my best friend behind could I? Especially not after he’s gone out of his way to take me here.” And with that said Louis tugged Harry to the gates, proudly presenting his ticket before dashing to the first ride he saw.

They spent the whole afternoon there.

Running to different rides and attractions, taking a break and going to different eateries to grab a bite, and of course buying things, an assortment of things, to bring home to their respective families had been their agenda.

Their last stop was the Giant Observation Wheel.

Louis whistled when he saw the interior of the pod, plush interior, leather seating and privacy glass, it was all very fancy.  They entered and Louis cocked his head in question as the door shut behind them as did the people following them.

“This a VIP pod.” Harry said in lieu of an answer.

They moved slowly to the top and both of them saw the light fade turning dark, the sunset fading in the distance.

“Louis I...” Harry began and he was startled to see Louis staring at him the way he was. He coughed into his hand and he was about to continue when the fireworks started.

Harry sighed thinking that Louis attention would be taken by the fireworks and he was startled to feel a familiar warmth radiating beside him.

Louis shuffled closer, gripped his cheeks tight and kissed him.


End file.
